


Waiting is the worse

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pain, Panic Attacks, Waiting, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: you have been taken hostage by demons, You know that it is just a matter of time before Help comes, the problem is you're not sure how long you can wait. If the Demons don't kill you the panic attacks just might.





	1. Starting out strong

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a few triggers in it, the reader has some thoughts of suicide, as well as despair and depression

You step into the small dinner. Every part of you body is on high alert. You knew you shouldn't be there but when your informant called wanting to meet you with information on the so called Demon rampages you agreed to meet him. Ok sure when you had called Dean Winchester, he ordered you to wait for him and Sammy to get there before doing anything on your own. But when have you ever done anything anyone asked you to do. Besides you had known Richard for years now, you know he is reliable and what could the harm be to talk to him. But now that you are here, you get the feeling that you should have said no. You glance around the small room and see him sitting at a near by booth. He wore dark glasses and you rolled your eyes he was just a little to Spy wanna be for your liking, but he was the best. You slide into the seat across from him. 

" Really Dude? Glasses at ten oclock at night?" you tease. When he doesn't answer you lean in closer.

" Hey did you fall asleep?" You ask with a pang of hope. When you reach out and give him a small nudge his body falls limp. and his glasses fall a skew. Your heart stops when you see the emptiness in his eyes.

" looks like your a little to late." Some one says as you glance up at the face of a woman in a waitress uniform. You swallow hard as her eyes flash black at you and then return to the piercing green.You say nothing as you slip your hand into your pocket for your demon blade. The demon lifts her hand and the blade is flown across the room. 

"Nothing like bringing a knife to a slaughter house." she says as three more demons come toward you. 

"Don't panic y/n" you think to yourself, trying to keep your heart rate down. One of the demon mean grabs you by your coat and yanks you out of the booth.

" Hey let go of the threads dumbo." you hiss as you shake him off.

"I hear you been looking for us." The woman says.

"Yeah, and here you came to me, thanks." you say with a smirk. 

"You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" She says.

" See if you can keep up with this. You can't stop us. Your little friends can't stop us, not even your angel crush has a chance in hell of stopping us." she says.

" What ever. You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag." you say sarcastically.

She raises her hand again and you go flying across the room slamming hard against the near by window cracking it. One of her flunkies picks you up and drags your stunned body to it's feet. 

" We gonna kill her boss and leave her here for them to find?" he asks. 

"No, Let's let them come find her, a little cat and mouse, then when they do we'll have them trapped all together. Won't that be fun sweet heart?" She asks you.

"Now who's the stupid one?" you his. She sends a right hook to your face and you instantly feel blood seep from your lip. 

" you hit like a girl." you say even though your pretty sure she knocked a few teeth loose. 

"Oh honey, I'm just getting started." She says. She takes the phone out of your pocket and dials. You watch wide eyed as Your voice seems to come from her mouth

"Dean....It's y/n. They found me... I know you told me to wait for you but I went to see Richard and.... Dean he was Dead." She said.

"I know, you said to wait... But Dean I'm scared, I'm held up at the Rays motel. But I don't know........Yeah ok.... Room 25... Right..... Ok and Dean Hurry." she said hanging up. She smiled at me.

" He said to sit tight. He seemed kind of pissed, imagine when he finds you not there." she says.

" He's gonna kill you." You say.

"Maybe, but doubt it." she says. " Nighty night." she tells you. Before you can think something slams against you and everything goes black.


	2. Dean, Sam and Bobby

Dean pulled into the Rays motel 10 hrs after he had last talked to you. He was still fuming at the fact that you hadn't waited for them. You and the guys had been working on this case for months. The fact that he let you talk him into going off on your own bugged the hell out of him from the start, but he figured you knew how to take care of yourself and you had made a good point in saying how you could all cover more ground if you seperated for a while. But damn it you had promised you would call him first and do NOTHING till they got there. He should have known better, you never was one to follow directions well. Dean and Sam knocked on the door 25. There was a do not disturb hanging on the knob. When no one answered Dean knocked harder.

"Y/N! Open up it's us!" Dean called out. When you didn't answer he looked at Sam. Immediately Sam took out a small metal box from his coat pocket and began to pick the lock. When they heard the click they gave it a small twist and entered. The room was quiet, nothing but an empty. The bed was unmade and there was a take out box with a half eaten ( your fav take out) inside it. Dean picked the box up and made a face before tossing it back onto the small table.

" I don't think she has been here for a while." Sam says. He see's your duffel bag on the floor next to the bed and picks it up. 

"Shit." Dean says knowing you would never just leave your things. 

"Ok so we know she hasn't left town." Sam reassures him.

"At least not on her own." Dean says. There wa a knock on the Door and they look at each other confused. Dean pulled his gun before opening the door a crack. He sighed and opened it fuller. 

"Dean. I got here as fast as I could." Bobby Singer said. 

"Hey Bobby we just got here ourselves." Dean said with a sigh letting him in. 

"You two look like someone shot your dog. What happened?" Bobby asked.

" She's not here, and we don't the=ink she has for a while now." Dean said.

"Shit, ok so, you said you had talked to her, she give you any idea where she may have went?" Bobby asked.

"She said her informant wanted to talk with her.... I told her not to go, to wait for us but you know y/n." Dean said annoyed, Bobby chuckled.

"Telling Y/n not to do something, is like telling the world not to spin." He replied. Dean sighed and nodded. 

"Hey I may have found where she went," Sammy said. Dean and Bobby turned to find him holding a page from the phone book, it had an address circled.

"The Do Drop in Dinner." Sam tells them.

Dean, Sam and Bobby stopped short of the Dinner and watched the flock of Patrol cars. There was a coroner's van near by and their hearts stopped when they saw someone being brought out in a black body bag. 

"Jesus." Dean whispered. He wanted to get out, wanted to go see if it was her, but he just couldn't get himself to leave the safety of his car. 

"I'll go." Sam said. He climbed out, and The two watched him saunter up to the officers and flash his fake badge. Sam walked to the body bag and it was unzipped. Dean couldn't tell by the look on Sam's face if it was her or not. Sam gave a curt nod, handed the officer his card and headed back toward the car. 

"It's not her." Sam says Bobby and Dean both Sigh with relief. 

"It was a man, I reconised him. I'm pretty sure it was her informant Richard. I had met him once a while back." Sam says. 

" Ok, so first we go back and regroup. Then we check out the morgue, Talk to the Cops, anyone who was at the dinner when this happened. If she was here, someone had to of seen her. WE will find her boys." Bobby assured them, as they headed back to the motel.


	3. Time Has No Meaning, When Your Being Tortured

You bite down on your bottom lip to keep from screaming, as The Demon dove it's knife into your shoulder. The room you were in was bare, nothing but cement floor,walls, and you strapped to chair. Blood seeped from your wound soaking your shirt and making it sticky. Your left eye was swollen and your entire body felt as though you were hit by a train. You breath in deeply trying to control the pain. 

"Are we having fun yet ?" the woman hisses in your ear. 

"Loads." you reply. She looks at you and sneers. 

"But not as much fun as watching the Winchesters rip you limb from limb." you say with a chuckle. The sarcastic grin disappears from your attackers face. 

"Winchesters are gonna pay for all the damage they have done." she says. You smile showing blood stained teeth. 

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." you tell her. You feel a fist slam across the side of your head and you see stars for a moment. As you vision clears you see her face at eye level with yours. 

"I am so going to enjoy killing you." the demon hisses. 

"Ditto." you growl. 

Dean stepped out of the morgue. He angrily loosened his tie and hurried to the Impala. 

"Take it that didn't go well?" Bobby said leaning up against the car waiting for him. He was in a navy blue suit like Deans and his hair was slicked back. 

"You could say that." Dean said as they climbed inside. "He had no physical marks to indicate he was attacked by anything, not on the outside anyway. But his insides looked like something pushed through a playdough factory." Dean says. Bobby makes a face. 

"Nice." he said. 

"Yeah. You have any luck?" Dean asked as they pulled away. 

"I'll tell you one thing, this town is so squeaky clean it's almost sickening. Last time anyone had a parking ticket was 6 months ago. They haven't had a missing person, or run away, or murder in this town EVER." Bobby informs him. 

"Seriously?" he asks

"Yeah, and it shows as far as the law enforcement goes, it's like watching babies try to figure out how to walk. I almost feel sorry for them." Bobby says. 

"So they have nothing?" Dean asks gruffly. 

"They're actually looking for y/n...The security camera picked her up at the dinner talking to Richard, Then their was some kind of interference and the video went bad, when it came back on she was gone." Bobby says. 

"Well isnt that convenient." Dean said. 

"Yep." Bobby Agreed.

"Witness?" Dean asked. 

"Just a waitress, who said she saw y/n come in, talk to Richard and leave, when she took him his order he was dead.." Bobby says reading his notes. 

"Get a name?" 

"Yeah.. Julia Mesman." Bobby tells him " Lives at 502 Paradise Drive." 

"Well Let's pay miss Mesman a visit shall we?" Dean says.

The only thing you could hear was the beating of your heart. The room was so pitch black, you almost wish they were here beating the shit out of you, at least you wouldn't be alone. Thoughts started popping into your mind. 

"What if Dean and Sam killed The Damn things and have no idea where you are. What if no one finds you. How long can some one go with out food and water?" you ask yourself. "What if God forbid they killed The Winchesters? Would Bobby or anyone find you? Maybe they think your already dead?" The voice keeps running at you as panic set in again. 

"Oh God please, Dont let me die here, alone..." you call out to no one.


	4. The Pain from with in

The knife cut you thick and Hard. You screamed from the agony. Your clothes stuck to you from the blood that was seeping from your skin. 

"You know, I thought for sure they would have found you by now, it's been 4 days. Maybe they could care less. What do you think Charles?" The demon asked the man standing next to her. 

"I don't know boss, sure is looking that way, isn't it?" The male Demon said. With a hiss. You look up through a half swollen eyes. 

"They'll come, and when they do, They're going to make you suffer." You say through gasps. Charles lit a cigerette and took a deep drag off of it. He stepped close to you and blew the smoke into your face. 

"By time they get her, you'll be nothing but a distant memory." He said. Then he reached out and pressed the lit end against your neck. The heat seared through your skin and you screamed again... The Demons laughed. 

"Course I hope they don't find us, anytime soon." The man says with a deep chuckle. 

 

Dean sat at the bar, scotch in his hand ad a pain in his heart. He downed his glass and motioned for the bartender to bring him another. Bobby entered the bar and took a seat next to him. 

"Can I join you?" He asked. 

"Suit yourself." Dean said. The Bartender returned and Bobby ordered the same as Dean.   
"We Have to be missing Something Dean." Bobby says. 

"No shit Bobby. But what?" Dean hissed.

That was the million dollar question. The first thought was that they had her because they wanted to make some kind of deal. The problem was, no one was talking. It had been 4 days and they managed to snag three of the damn demons, tortured the hell out of till there wasn't a breath left. But nothing ever came of it. Either the bastards didn't know anything, or they took what they knew to the graves with them. 

"Bobby, I... IF...." he stumbled over his words. When they wouldn't come he downed his drink in one gulp. 

"IT's not your fault, Dean. Y/n she never listens to anyone." he said. " You remember that time, I told her not to head off on her own after that Shape Shifter. Hell It was like I wasn't even speaking English to her." 

"This is Different Bobby. Y/n she's always been stubborn, but sometimes I think she has a death wish, like she's almost hoping to get killed." He told Bobby. Bobby sighed. 

"You noticed that too hu?" Bobby said taking a drink. Dean nodded. 

"At First I thought, maybe she was just trying to prove a point, of some kind. But There's something different about her attitude lately. Sam and I we noticed about 6 months back when we met up with her in Rock Falls. IT was like, she was trying to make us believe everything was ok, but we could tell deep down she.... Hell I can't explain it." Dean said. Bobby looked deep in Thought. 

"You know." he said finally. "Sometimes folks, they lose hope. Like nothing matters. y/n she's always put so much pressure on herself to make others happy, to do what she thinks others want her to do, that I think maybe it caught up to her." 

"Yeah, that what Sam said. She's been alone ever since Trevor was killed." Dean said

"Dean, she was alone, way before that. When we find her, I was thinking of maybe getting her to come back to my place for a while, kind of take a break." Bobby said. 

"Don't you mean, if we find her?" Dean said. 

"No I mean when. She may have given up on herself, but I'm not giving up on her. And by God you better not either." Bobby said. 

"I could never give up on her, Bobby. " Dean assured him. "Even if she does drive me crazy." 

You sat alone in the cold cell. Every muscle in your body hurt. You didn't want to do this anymore, you didn't want to be here. Maybe they were right. Maybe the Winchesters didn't care, maybe they left you here to deal with your own life. After all why would they care, not like you were their family. You and Dean, that was so long ago, and Sam... Well Sam he had his hands full Keeping Dean from falling apart. Maybe you are alone, maybe that's your destiny to be alone, to die alone. You let your head drop as tears fell down your dirty face and to the floor mixing with your blood and pain.


	5. A Break

Dean paced the front room of the old abandoned farm house, as Sam and Bobby pulled the rug over the Devil snare. 

"Ok so were all set." Bobby said. Dean stopped and looked at him. 

"What if this doesn't work?" Dean asks. 

"It will." Sam assured him. 

"Right just like the other 4 worked?" he said gruffly. 

"Sooner or later one of these bastards are going to talk, and until then we take them out one at a time." Bobby says. Dean was about to remind them that they didn't have time for that when there was a sudden movement from the shadows. 

"We got company." He said. Sam and Bobby turned as the demon stepped out of the corner. 

"Ooo. A Threefer, must be my lucky day." she purred. She was tall and slender, with long black hair and peircing green eyes, but when she blinked they turned jet black for just a second. Dean forced down the erge to grab the bitch around the throat as he took a step onto the rug. 

"What in the hell took you so long?" he asked. 

"Please, your lucky I came at all." She said checking her long red fingernails. 

"You have the information were looking for?" Bobby asked. 

"Maybe I do, and then again maybe you can all go screw your mama's" she said sarcastically. 

"Listen Bitch we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice." Dean growled. The woman took the bait and crossed onto the Devils trap standing toe to toe with the eldest Winchester. 

"You better watch your tone, or your gonna find out what kind of a Bitch I can be." she growled. Dean smiled. 

"You don't say." he said stepping back. The woman went to move but found herself glued to the very spot she stood. 

"What the hell?" she asked even though she already knew she had screwed up. 

"Now, let's take this from the begining shall we? Where's y/n?" Sam asked showing the knife he had hidden behind his back. 

You sit in the dark cell not sure how long you had been there, alone, every muscle in your body ached your hair was matted with dried blood and you looked as if you had been hit by a truck then tossed in a dumpster. There was a small noise and you jumped as someone opened the door to your cell. 

"Come on sweet heart, were going for a ride." the demon said as he jerked you to your feet. You shoved your body into him and caused him to fall off balance. Darting toward the opened door you slammed into the woman. 

"You stupid twat! I told you to be on guard with her." She hissed as she dug her sharp nails into your shoulder. You winced as you felt fresh blood trickle down your arm.   
You struggled to get away but she only dug in deeper. 

"I have an appointment with a friend of yours if all goes well, this just might come to an end- for you anyway." she snarled as she drug you from the safety of your cell.

Sam watched as his brother slammed his fist into the woman again, she looked at him and smiled with blood soaked teeth. 

"That all you have sugar?" she asked. Dean raised his fist again. 

"Dean.." Sam said. Dean backed up regretfully. Sam stood in front of the demon and looked down at her. 

"Shall we try this again? Where is Y/n?" he asks. 

"Say please." she replied Sam took a deep breath. 

"Please, tell us where y/n is." Sam said angrily

"Now see that wasn't so hard. You really should take some lessons from your brother on how to treat a lady Dean." she said. Dean took a step but Bobby stopped him. 

"I'm waiting," Sam said. The Demon growled. 

"By now she could be anywhere really." the Demon said. 

"Tell us!" Dean snarled. 

"Your brother should see a Dr Sam, They have meds for that kind of behavior." she gloated. 

"Y/n" Sam repeated. 

"Fine, Rumor has it, that she is being moved tonight to a little place called, Charlotte's Web." She told them. 

"Where?" Dean asked. 

"It's a little dive bar, well actually it's a Demon's bar. Humans check in, but they don't check out." She says with a chuckle. 

"Where is this bar?" Sam asks. 

"What's the magic word?" She teased. 

"Please" Sam said with a sigh. 

"About a mile south of the cemetery. You cant miss it." she purred. "Course if you untie me I'd be happy to take you." Sam smiled sweetly. 

"Nah that's ok, we'll find it." he said. He then raised his demon blade and drove it deep into the womans chest. She looked at him shocked just seconds before bursting into flames. 

"What are we waiting for?" Dean asked as he rushed out of the house Bobby and his brother right behind him.


	6. Friends in Low Places

Crowley stepped into the run down bar and looked around in discust. 

"You came." A woman said. He turned and looked at her amused. 

"Obviously, although for the life of me I have no idea why." he said 

"Because I have something for you." She said  
"And what would that be? Tetanus?" he asked sarcastically

"No. A gift." she said. She snapped her finger and a spot light shown on you. 

"Y/n l/n?" he said amazed. 

"Yeah well I was hoping to use her for something else, but apparently the winchester aren't as fond of their little pet as i thought. Crowley crossed the room to you. He reached out and gently forced your chin up so he could look at you. 

"Hell of a number you did on her." He said. 

"Yeah well. Look Word on the street is you might be interested in our friend here." The demon says. 

"Really? And Why would I be interested in a hasbin like y/n l/n? Especially after what you have done to her." He says letting go of you and turning to face the demon.

"She could come in handy dealing with certain people." she says. 

"This is true. How much?" he asks. 

"Long Island." she says. 

"Jersey." He countered. 

"What? She's worth more..." The demon started. 

"She's damaged. Plus I assume you've heard about the killings by her friends The Winchesters." Crowley says. 

"Fine she's yours." The demon said. 

Crowley smiled and snapped his fingers. Your ropes fell and even though you wanted to run your body hurt to bad to move. 

"Good luck, your gonna need it." crowley said, and then you were both gone. 

Dean pulled the Impala up to the bar. It appeared empty and abandoned 

"Sure this is the right place?" He asked Sam as they got out. 

"Has to be.." he says. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bobby asks. Sam and Bobby took their places as Dean took a Deep breath and head inside. He saw you tied to the chair, and his heart dropped. Your eyes met and he held his finger to his lips to tell you to be quiet. Two people were talking both their backs to you. No one else was to be seen. Before he could think the ropes fell..

"Good luck." the British words of Crowley met his ear. His eyes widened but before he could react both Crowley and you were gone. 

"Don't move." He ordered. The Demon looked up surprised for a moment and then a smile spread accross her face. 

"Show time." she hissed just seconds before three more demons came out of the shadows.


End file.
